Boy or Girl?
by UL-chan
Summary: ini adalah fic laknat bikinan saya yang kedua *PLAK!, berawal dari rasa penasaran apakah Kurapika itu laki-laki atau perempuan..kurapika mendapat tantangan dari Neon untuk menaiki wahana yang ada di DUFAN. ? . HOW DO NEXT ..! WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM?


Hola~~ *ditimpuk sandal*

Audience: kok bikin fic yang baru lagi…?

Author: iya… . maaf..ini kan pelarian..

Audience: pelarian..?

Author: iya.. . khayalanku buntu nih.. T.T jadi bikin yang baru deh.. nanti kalau ada bayang-bayang lagi..aul langsung updeet dehh . , janji! *PISS*

Audience: hm…oke deh..tapi janji lho.. awas kalau di langgar!, eniwei..ini fic nyeritain apa gan..?

Author: iyaaa! Audience bawel! *hajared*, ini nyeritain pengalaman Kurapika..(sebenarnya pengalaman aku sih..) yang bosan selalu dibilang "l_aki-laki atau perempuan..?_"..

Audience: jaah kurapika lagi… emang kurapika kayak cewek lagi..cantik sih..

Author: meskipun kurapika cantik, tapi dia itu cowok tau! Ah~ dari pada bertengkar gaje.. kita simak saja mahakarya-ku yang kedua *PLAK!

A HUNTER X HUNTER FANFICTION

DECLAIMER: (selalu ALWAYS tidak pernah NEVER) TOSHISHIRO TAGASHI

STORY BY: AULZ CHAN KURUTA

Maap kalau abal, jelek, gaje, gak nyambung, garing dan sebagainya.

**LAKI-LAKI? ATAU PEREMPUAN…?**

* * *

"hentikan Nona Neon!" kataku kesal, sudah kesekian kalinya Ia memanggilku '_mbak_' *PLAK!.

"Lha..bukannya _mbak_ Kurapika ini _perempuan_..?" tanyanya polos, ia menatap wajahku tanpa dosa, mukaku _panas_!. Ia terus memainkan game di handphone kesayangannya.

"bukaaan! Aduh Nona Neon ini! Sudah berapa kali saya bilang..? saya ini laki-laki Nonaaaa!"

"oh…tapi aku tak percaya..mana mungkin _mbak_ Kurapika ini laki-laki?"

"berhenti memanggilku"_mbak"_! kataku marah, aku sudah muak.

"oh..maaf..maaf, baik, tapi aku ingin bukti.. kalau Kurapika ini laki-laki…" ia bangun dari sofanya, lalu memegang dagunya sendiri. "baik..akan kuberi kau tantangan..kalau nanti Kurapika bisa menjalani semua tantangan itu, akan ku umumkan secara resmi kalau Kurapika ini laki-laki.."

_Memangnya aku ini orang yang baru ganti kelamin? Aku ini dari dulu laki-laki tauk! Seenaknya saja memproklamirkanku seperti itu_..!

"hm..apa tantanganmu Nona..?" kataku sambil bersedekap. Untungnya aku pakai contact lens, jadi mataku tak terlihat merah.

"hari ini jugaa… ikut aku ke DUNIA FANTASI….." ia terlihat begitu yakin. Sementara aku? Aku menelan ludahku.

**GLEK**!

* * *

Neon pun pergi ke ruang tengah dimana papanya sedang asyik menonton TV , dari mimik wajah Neon rupanya papanya mengijinkannya. Setelah mendapatkan uang saku cukup banyak. Neon lalu memanggilku.

"Kurapika..tolong ambilkan dress-ku! Jangan lupa Jins-nya..!"

Aku mengambilnya dengan cekatan, sambil jari-jariku mengancingi baju yang tengah kupakai, Hap! Dari pada turun tangga lama, mending loncat saja deh..

"ini nona.." kataku singkat, ia dengan cepat mengambil bajunya itu.

Setelah ia berganti baju, kira-kira 10 menit , aku pun sudah siap dengan cardigan dan sneakers-ku, Neon menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku.

Mataku terkesima melihat tubuhnya. Dress itu melekat pas pada tubuhnya yang mungil. Jins ¾ nya tampak pantas pada kakinya yang putih, betisnya terlihat, sangat mulus sepertinya.. dan tanpa berdandan pun Neon sudah cantik! Ta..tapi tunggu dulu! Aku tak menaksirnya kan..?

Tangannya melambaikan 'dadah' pada Papanya yang menatap tajam padaku. 'Tenang saja pak, aku tak akan apa-apakan anakmu..' batin ku dalam hati. Lalu aku membungkuk, memberi hormat. Lagi, Neon tersenyum padaku, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang, aduh..aku kenapa sih..? ini lebih kurasa kencan berdua dari pada menjalani tantangan! Hah? Kurapika sadarlah! Ga..gawat..aku jadi serba salah karena aku ini laki-laki..?

* * *

Mulutku terus membuka, karena aku baru baru pertama kali ke taman bermain, aku sangat terkesima, "waoww…!"

"keren sekali ya…? " katanya pelan, sambil mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen,"sudah siap kan..? kurapika, sesuai dengan janjiku, aku akan mengetes-mu! Pertama kita naik itu..!" telunjuknya menunjukan sebuah wahana aneh yang _beguiling-guling_(?)

"kenapa pucat begitu..? takut..?" katanya meremehkanku_, hei! Aku tidak suka diremehkan_!

"tidak!" kataku tegas, "ayo kita naik wahana itu…!" ucapku sambil berjalan menghampiri wahana yang bertuliskan TORNADO.

"baik!" katanya yang tidak mau kalah, ia berlari menyusulku.

Singkat cerita, kami akhirnya bisa naik setelah mengantri begituuuuu lamaaaaaa.., tadinya aku mau duduk di tengah, tapi sayangnya sudah ada yang menempati duluan. Setelah duduk, tanganku refleks menurunkan besi pengaman (yang udah naik tornado pasti tau), petugasnya lalu mengecangkan besi pengaman itu pada tubuh kami. _Uh..berat_..

Akhirnya setelah mempersiapkan mental, keberanian, dan adrenalin. Kami perlahan dibawa ke atas, sialnya aku duduk di sebelah utara! Jadi yang pertama kali di jungkir balikan ialah barisanku, alias bangku utara! Uwaaaaa!

Di jungkir balik, di goyang-goyang, di ayun-ayun , sebenarnya aku khawatir pada Neon, takut ia muntah atau gimana..tapi malah sebaliknya, aku mual. Untungnya Tuhan mendengar doaku, wahana ini selesai dengan begitu cepat, tidak sebanding dengan tadi saat mengantrinya.. mataku langsung tertuju pada Neon, yang berada di sebelah bangku-ku, ia..ia diam! Jangan-jangan pingsan?

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya , berharap ia sadar kembali, jantungku mencelos, _ya ampun..ia mau mengetesku sampai seperti ini..?_

"week.." Neon, menjulurrkan lidahnya, aku terkejut bukan main, merasa di permainkan, aku marah besar,

"Neon!" ucapku marah, ups! Aku langsung menutup mulutku seketika, _ia mendengar tidak ya_..?

Kukira ia akan marah..tapi ternyata, "hore~~ akhirnya kau tidak memanggilku Nona lagi!"

Mulutku terangkat ke samping "dasar majikan aneh!"

"hehehe…bagaimana..? menikmatinya Kurapika-chan..?"

"apaaa..?"

"eit! Jangan marah dulu.. testingnya belum selesai..kau harus melewati berbagai wahana lagi!" Ia menunjukan sebuah brosur padaku.

Aku menelan ludah, _apakah aku bisa kembali ke kediaman Nostard hidup-hidup_..?

* * *

Akhirnya beress! Setelah naik wahana gila-gilaan, teriak-teriak habis-habisan, suara hampir habis..mampus!. Kami pun beristirahat sejenak, mengambil beberapa oksigen, lalu membuangnya. Neon membeli 2 buah minuman hangat. Jus jahe. Agak pahit sih, tapi apa boleh buat, demi suara akhirnya kami mau meminumnya.

"paiit…" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah, aku hanya merem melek meminumnya.

"sudah berakhirkan? " Kataku. "bagaimana kesimpulanmu..? benarkan aku ini seorang Laki-laki..?"

"belum! Aku masih penasaran padamu! Mana mungkin seorang laki-laki memakai anting yang begitu indah..? mana..mana warnanya seperti warna bola mata suku Kuruta.."

Aku tersedak mendengar kata-kata terakhir darinya. "biarin dong..suka-suka aku sebagai laki-laki, kamu perempuan..mau tau saja.."

"huuh! Aku masih tidak percaya kau ini laki-laki! Nah kita selesaikan tantangan yang satu lagi!"

"boleh..kalau benar aku ini laki-laki, kau harus tunduk pada perintahku!" ucapku keras, biar tau rasa dia dasar majikan aneh!

"baik! Tapi kalau benar kataku kau ini perempuan, kau juga harus menuruti perintahku Kurapika-chan!"

"jadi apa tantanganmu yang satu lagi Nona Pinky..?"

"jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan norak begitu! Tantangan yang satu lagi ialah..RUMAH MIRING"

"asal kau juga jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _chan_..! . Rumah miring..? itu sih gampang!" ucapku penuh percaya diri. Lihat saja nanti, dasar majikan aneh!

* * *

Saat memasuki rumah miring, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku. Memori yang kukubur dalam-dalam tiba- tiba terlintas kembali di pikiranku. Aku memegang kepalaku.

"kenapa..? baru saja masuk sudah pusing lagi..?" ejek Nona Pinky padaku. Aku hanya bisa meringis,

"berisik, aku bukan pusing tapi….AAARRGGH!" aku kehilangan kesadaranku, seperti kesurupan. Tubuhku kejang-kejang , aku pun merasakan dingin..dingin, dan pikiranku..kembali ke masa lalu. Aku..aku kenapa ya..? apa perabotan rumah ini mirip sekali dengan rumahku yang dulu..? yang pernah hancur oleh musuh abadiku..? Genei Ryodan..? uukh..aku terus memegang kepalaku, sakit, mungkin tadi aku terbentur. Kulihat Neon begitu panik melhatku seperti ini. Ia terus meneriaki namaku, terus panggil aku begitu Neon! Sekarang aku tak berdaya..

Kesabaranku habis, bukan karena Neon memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan' lagi, tapi aku mulai marah, ya..mataku kembali merah, emosiku tak terkendalikan aku mendorong Neon tanpa kesadaranku sendiri, untung di rumah miring ini cuma ada kami.

Neon terbentur agak keras, kulihat badannya memar, maaf Neon, aku tak sengaja..aku tak bisa mengendalikan badanku..entah kenapa..tolong aku Neon!

Rupanya Neon menolongku, mungkin ia tidak sadar telah menolongku atau ini hanya kebetulan..? Neon memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel chan lagi, _ajaib!_ Kata itu mampu menyadarkanku kembali..

Situasi sudah mulai pulih, aku sudah agak baikan sekarang, kulihat Neon yang masih syock, ia terengah-engah,

"sudah sadar Kurapika..?" katanya lemas, aku..aku..merasa iba..

"Nona Neon..maafkan saya..aku tadi tidak sengaja..maafkan! aku.." aku menolong Neon, tapi Neon hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah lakuku yang gemeteran ketakutan

"tidak apa-apa.. aku baik-baik saja, hum..kenapa aku merasa dingin ya..?"

Upps..rupanya saat kudorong tadi, baju Neon robek terkait oleh paku, sayangnya bagian yang robek itu..err..bagian dadanya.

Mukaku langsung merah dan memanas saat sadar akan hal itu. Neon rupanya melihat ke anehan tingkah laku-ku.

"kenapa..? kenapa kamu membuang mukamu..?" Neon juga tanpa sadar melihat ke-arah bajunya yang robek dan…. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan melengkin memenuhi sudut ruangan rumah miring ini.

"jangan lihaaat!" katanya agak menangis, ia terus menutupi bajunya robek,

"i..ini Nona, " kataku sambil menutup mata, menyerahkan cardiganku supaya dipakai olehnya.

Ia mengambilnya err..dengan kasar, ya..pasti dia marah, karena itu dia langsung keluar tanpa memanggilku.

"hei..jangan marah begitu doong..Nona.."

"BERISIK!" katanya marah, ia jalan cepat-cepat, aku jadi senang untuk menjahilinya,

"nah Nona.. jadi..sekarang..Nona tau kan sebetulnya saya ini laki-laki atau perempuan...?" kataku cekikan, ia rupanya makin kesal

"KAMU INI PEREMPUAN! PEREMPUAN TULEEN!"

"aah~~ kalau saya perempuan..kenapa Nona malu melihat saya…?" kataku terus menyindirnya,

Ia membalikan badannya , lalu menatap mataku, "HUUUUUH! AKU BENCI COWOK MATA KERANJANG SEPERTI KAMU…!"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya, sambil terus mengoceh dalam perjalanan pulang..

_Nah Neon sayang..apa kau masih penasaran aku ini laki-laki atau Perempuan._.?

* * *

bagaimana..? aneh bukan ceritanya..yaya..pasti aneh sekali.. *ngaku*

sebenarnya fic ini mau dibuat panjang..tapi sayanya cape..hahaha..*nyerah...*

maaf untuk para fansnya Kurapika ya..~~ / \ bukan maksudku untuk menjodohkan Neon sama Kurapika kok!

beribu-ribu maaf karena fic saia yang abal n jelek ini,,,,,, *nangis di pojokan*

maaf ya..fic yang dulu gak keurus.. khayalan saia buntu sejenak..Pffftt... apa boleh buat..dari pada diem gak ada kerjaan mending saia bikin fic gaje n abal lagi.. XD

mohon reviewnya minna-san yang baik hati..^^

akhir kata..terimakasih..sudah mau baca fic yang sangat-sangat LAKNAT #DUEENG

jangan lupa REVIEW-NYA teaa! *masih tetep*


End file.
